Capacitance sensors may detect a change in capacitance to thereby indicate contact (e.g., by one or more fingers) with a surface. Capacitance sensors can be formed of a transparent material over a display to create touch screen devices.
Touch screens formed with multiple layers of capacitance sensors may be expensive and difficult to manufacture. With multiple capacitance sense layers a bonding material formed between each group of capacitance sensors may cost more than the capacitance sensors themselves. Further it may be difficult to align each capacitance sense layer with one another, leading to complex and/or expensive manufacturing processes.